


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry should have known better than to go undercover with Leonard Snart at an organized crime party. Of course Leonard took advantage.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! No beta, sadly.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap. / One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write!

~*~

Barry took a quick look around the room and made the split-second decision to climb into Leonard’s lap and curl his arms around Leonard’s neck. Leonard didn’t pause in his conversation, didn’t acknowledge him in any way other than to cup his hand possessively around Barry’s ass.

“This was a bad idea,” he whispered into Leonard’s ear. “Mirror Master is over there. Is he looking at me? I think he’s looking at me. Do you think he recognizes me?”

“You’re fine. Stop complaining, you’re the one who wanted to come to this shindig.” Leonard leisurely looked around and then turned his focus on Barry, bringing his free hand up to cradle Barry’s jaw. He pressed his thumb to Barry’s mouth and brushed his bottom lip in a tender, calculated caress.

“I’ve never really played undercover before,” Barry admitted, and he glowered when Leonard laughed. “And you’re not exactly making it easy for me.” The gentleness of Leonard’s thumb against his lip made goosebumps race down his arms, and Leonard’s casual possessiveness was doing things for him. Bad time to learn he kinda had a thing for Snart. Very bad time.

Leonard turned his head enough to speak into Barry’s ear, and the soft exhale of his breath made Barry hyper-aware of exactly how he’d chosen to sit.

“This party holds the heads of two gangs trying to make headway into Central, their entourages, and at least six different metas here to sell their services to the highest bidder.” Leonard kissed Barry’s jaw, looking like nothing more than a man enjoying his date. “Then there’s me, Mick, Lisa, and you. And all the nice gadgets Cisco sent with us when we realized our guns would be confiscated at the door.”

Leonard tilted Barry’s face down and brushed a kiss so light against his lips that he couldn’t help but wonder if he was starting to hallucinate.

“So here’s my advice, Barry,” he continued, stealing a longer kiss and leaving Barry with absolutely no doubt that it was all real, “Sit back. Enjoy the party, and recognize that between the four of us, we can take them all down if we need to.”

Barry laughed, a little shaky, a little disbelieving. “Is this how you seduce your marks?”

“This is how I seduce you.” Leonard’s eyes were so blue beneath the sweep of his eyelashes that Barry couldn’t help but stare. “Is it working?”

Barry grinned and rose onto his knees. He kissed Leonard this time, sucking hard on his bottom lip, and was rewarded when Leonard’s hands flexed and tightened in reaction. Then he settled back into Leonard’s lap. “Ask me again when we’re not working.”

Over Leonard’s head, Barry met Rosa Dillon’s eyes. She just raised her glass in acknowledgement and sauntered over to link arms with Sam.

It was going to be a long night.

~*~


End file.
